


wake-up call

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kinda PWP, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, slight domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kenma wakes up to rain pattering the window, the heater whirring across the room, and a faceful of Shouyou’s bright red hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake-up call

Kenma wakes up to rain pattering the window, the heater whirring across the room, and a faceful of Shouyou’s bright red hair.

It’s a quiet Sunday morning, the first they’ve had together in the weeks since they’ve moved in, and they’d already planned to not have plans. Shifting to not breathe in Shouyou’s hair, Kenma nuzzles his boyfriend’s neck and squeezes him gently around his middle. The rain falls steadily, Shouyou breathes deeply, and Kenma falls back asleep wrapped in the warmth of the thick blankets.

The next time he wakes up, the covers are shifting and Shouyou is crawling back into bed—where had he gone?—as stealthily as he can. This naturally means that Kenma is jostled out of his half-asleep state, grumbling.

“Sorry, Kenma!” Shouyou whines, attempting a whisper.

The only response he gets is another grumble, less grumpy this time, and Kenma wraps himself around Shouyou; their legs tangle together as Shouyou hugs him back.

This is comfortable—no, this is _home._ Kenma breathes deeply and relaxes completely. Shouyou teases him sometimes, a tiny bit of genuine concern shining through, that he gets tense almost as soon as he wakes up, and he’s right. Kenma’s shoulders don’t relax until he’s too tired to even keep his eyes open anymore, but he’s able to remind himself to relax here in bed with Shouyou close enough to feel his exhales against his forehead.

It’s easy to lean up and kiss the corner of Shouyou’s mouth. Kenma still hasn’t opened his eyes, but he knows his way around this face and sighs when Shouyou helps pull him up a little to make kissing more comfortable.

When their lips connect it’s slow and _right._ Shouyou’s all soft curves and warmth, not wearing a binder at this time of the day, especially on the weekend.

There’s no real sense of urgency: the days of shushing each other and rutting their hips together in Kenma’s old bedroom are long behind them, no longer fearing being walked in on by parents, siblings, or even Kuroo.

They’re kissing, Shouyou’s moaning, and the soft rain outside makes it oddly perfect. Kenma could do this all day and be satisfied.

He pulls away from Shouyou’s lips—grinning at his whine of protest—to kiss his cheek, his jaw, trail down to kiss that spot below Shouyou’s ear that he loves so much. The sigh he gets in response is soft, vibrating softly against his smiling lips. Shouyou’s fingers slide into Kenma’s hair, tangled from sleep, and he pulls at the roots.

Then his hips tilt forward into Kenma, pressing against him in a solid drag. Kenma pulls back to look up at him.

“I thought you were?...” he mumbles, hedging the topic. Shouyou hasn’t been in the mood the past few days as he dealt with cramps, bleeding, and dysphoria, and Kenma doesn’t want to push for too much even if Shouyou was the one to initiate things.

“Oh, uh. I’m. Actually done now.”

“Yeah?” Kenma asks, pressing a leg up between Shouyou’s, enjoying the sleepy pleased noise he makes. “Tell me to slow down if it’s too much.”

“Kenmaaaaaaa, I kno- _oh.”_

He cuts himself off with a soft sigh as Kenma moves his thigh again.

They go back to kissing slowly, Shouyou softly rolling his hips as Kenma presses his thigh against him. Kenma slowly trails his kisses from Shouyou’s lips back down his neck before shifting away to flip down the covers and shuffle down.

“Still okay?” he asks, fingers resting along the waistband of Shouyou’s stolen boxers.

“Yeah.”

Then he pulls the plaid fabric down slowly, catching the shock of orange appearing at the edge of his vision as he looks to Shouyou’s face. He smiles when Shouyou hurries to kick the boxers off, leaving his fuzzy socks, and settles back with both of their pillows pulled under his head and back. Kenma smooths his hands along Shouyou’s naked hips as he wiggles to get comfortable, moving over to the inside of his thighs.

Shouyou lets his legs fall open easily, silent now, and watches with his mouth slightly open as Kenma moves to lay on his stomach near the end of the bed and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. He gasps, his head falling back when Kenma runs the tip of his tongue over his swollen clit, sucking it into his mouth and kissing it slowly.

Kenma wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he loves this: Shouyou panting, the little barely-restrained twitches of his hips, the way he grasps at Kenma’s unbleached roots as he pushes the tip of his tongue into his entrance.

It’s an easy pattern that he settles into: a kiss, a swipe of his tongue, pushing shallowly into Shouyou to hear him gasp his name softly. Kenma knows what Shouyou likes, and he repeats the movements over and over.

“Oh god,” Shouyou whines, clearly close, and Kenma pulls away after another swipe of his tongue and a smile, feeling himself strain in his now too-tight pants. “Kenma!”

“Yes?” Kenma says, mouthing at his inner thigh again. “Did you _need_ something?”

“Please keep going,” he gasps. “I was so close.”

“Like this?” Kenma brushes his swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, just once, making Shouyou jump in surprise.

“More,” Shouyou moans, fingers trailing through his hair again. “Please, more.”

Kenma likes teasing him some, but the near-animal noise that rumbles out of Shouyou’s chest when he drags his tongue over his entrance again is so worth it, and he kisses his clit over and over, basically making out with it as he rubs the insides of Shouyou’s thighs. The comforting weight of his bent knees settles over Kenma’s shoulders.

Settling his weight on one elbow, Kenma reaches his other hand up and gently runs the tips of his fingers through Shouyou’s soft folds. He smiles when his hips stutter into the contact, pressing more forcefully. He pinches Shouyou’s clit between his thumb and index finger, pressing a kiss to his entrance, reveling in the sighs and moans falling freely from his chest.

It’s like he cranked up the volume when he presses two fingers deep into Shouyou, and he actually stalls in his motions at the noise he makes, not quite sure if it was good or bad.

“Oh my god, don’t stop right now!”

Well, okay.

Kenma takes the request to heart, curling his fingers up and rubbing against Shouyou’s walls as he sucks on his clit. The constant string of _yes, oh my god Kenma right there, yeah_ encourages him to keep up the pace, moving his fingers steadily and pushing his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge of release.

He can feel the tightening of Shouyou’s muscles, the now-strained twitches of his hips stuttering forward into the contact of his mouth and fingers. After a few moments longer, Shouyou tenses and comes with a drawn-out sound somewhere between a moan and a whine, shaking against the now-sweaty sheets as Kenma licks him through it.

Kenma can tell when they’ve moved into the territory of uncomfortable overstimulation because Shouyou’s hips start to twitch away from him, and he pulls away with a few soft kisses to the insides of his thighs. He scoots up the bed, trying to ignore his now very apparent boner, and flops down beside Shouyou. They’re both silent for a moment. Kenma watches Shouyou’s face as he lies back, completely limp and blissed out, his eyes still closed. Eventually, he turns to the side and opens his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, smiling.

“Good morning.”

Shouyou cups his face, pulling him closer, and Kenma is surprised to feel a kiss full on his pliant lips. He’s not going to question it, though; he sighs into it and moves his lips against Shouyou’s. They shift as close together as possible, both feeling the chill from the loss of the thick comforter. Kenma’s hand is delicately cupping Shouyou’s jaw, and Shouyou is hugging him close in return.

Kenma lets his eyes fall closed, but he feels it when one of Shouyou’s arms travels away to let a hand fall to his side. It rests there for a moment, caressing gently before moving again. It’s easy to tell what’s going to happen next, but with how hard he is, Kenma can’t help his reaction when Shouyou’s hand wraps around his hardness over his clothes. He shudders and sighs, and like Shouyou’s did earlier, his hips move forward to seek friction.

“You’re so good at that, Kenma,” Shouyou whispers, gripping him tighter. “You know just what to do to make me come.”

That makes him gasp and twitch in his pants. Kenma can feel where Shouyou’s fingers push up the hem of his shirt and dance along his waistband, dipping just under the cotton.

“Do you want?...” Shouyou’s hands fall still, but only for a brief moment. Kenma’s desperate at this point, and he’s quick to accept the offer.

“Please,” he says.

They work together to push his pants and underwear down far enough to expose him, and his cock springs free. Shouyou leaves his pants to still cover his legs how he likes, protecting him from the late-autumn chill, gripping him and stroking up and down firmly.

This is when Kenma relaxes the most. The movement is simple, just enveloping firmness moving up and down his length, and being able to lay back while it happens is oddly comforting. He grips at Shouyou’s shoulder and breathes heavily as the movement continues, feeling an occasional massage on his balls. Shouyou’s hands occasionally move away to rub warmth into his hips, tug his pants up in the back for extra warmth, but they always return to the aching hardness to steal his breath away.

This goes on—for how long, Kenma doesn’t know—but as pleasant as this is, he wants something more.

“Sh-shou—“ he moans. “Can I—we—“

“Hmm?”

“Shouyou,” he gets out. “I want to be inside you.”

Kenma hears a soft gasp, and Shouyou looks surprised when he opens his eyes.

“Is that okay?”

“God, yes it is—I’m just—I’ll be right back.”

With that, Shouyou runs off to the bathroom, not even putting the boxers back on. He’ll be back soon, Kenma knows, and he can’t really help but lazily stroke himself in his boyfriend’s absence.

The toilet flushes, the sink runs, and then the door slams open as Shouyou shuffles back to the bed. Kenma can’t help but chuckle at the awkward fashion in which he does it. Shouyou pulls open the night stand’s drawer and sets out a condom, climbing back onto the bed and leaning down to kiss Kenma again.

Kenma wants control. He kisses back almost aggressively, holding Shouyou and maneuvering him to lay under him on the bed. Shouyou moans happily, winding his arms around Kenma’s shoulders.

Shouyou’s the first to escalate things, running his tongue along Kenma’s lower lip before licking into his mouth. He sucks his lip into his mouth and pulls it away with his teeth, reaching down at the same time to fumble for Kenma’s cock. It’s a shock of built-up pleasure when he finds it blindly and wraps his fingers around its girth. He stutters to a halt, gasping as his eyes fall closed and his head falls forward.

“Kenma?” Shouyou asks. “Are you ready?”

His response is to blindly smack at the night stand until he feels the foil packet, grabbing it and pulling back to sit on his haunches. Shouyou grabs the condom back so that he can get up and yank off his pants, and opens it by the time Kenma’s back sitting on the bed. He’s even kind (evil) enough to roll it on for him, grip tighter than normal as he rolls the latex down his shaft. Kenma groans through his nose.

“Lay down,” he tells Shouyou, moving into position. He pushes Shouyou’s legs open and trails his fingers over his folds, spreading some of the wetness and making him gasp. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, god Kenma, come on—“ Shouyou moans as his fingers push into him. “I’m ready.”

Kenma remains silent. He lets himself fall hard and heavy against the patch of hair framing Shouyou’s clit, dragging slowly down and watching him jump when his head brushes over it before resting at his entrance. Shouyou’s clearly more than ready, nudging himself against Kenma’s aching cock, and he’s uttering pleas that trip over each other rushing out of his mouth: _please Kenma, I’m ready, come on and do it, please fuck me, I’m ready,_ and Kenma would be lying if he said it wasn’t working.

He pushes in with one smooth thrust, burying himself until he can feel his hips pressed up against Shouyou’s. It feels fucking incredible, and it’s reflected in the whoosh of air puffed out of Kenma’s nose and the wanton moan wrenched out of Shouyou. They both have to take a moment—they always do—and they fall silent as they revel in the feeling, still as all-encompassingly fantastic now as it was the first time and every time following.

Kenma tests out the water with a shallow thrust, only pulling out a couple inches before pressing back in. He does it again and again, growing bolder with each thrust that Shouyou gets pleasure from. His hips swing forward into Shouyou, and he moans when Shouyou grabs his ass to force him forward with more power.

“Come on, harder, Kenma, I can take it,” he whines, and Kenma knows he’s telling the truth.

Kenma’s next thrust is something different. He’s not even trying to hold back now; he might be only half awake, but the urge to _fuck into Shouyou_ doesn’t require full brain capacity, and it feels only natural to piston his hips forward with the permission he’s just been given.

Each of Shouyou’s exhales is more of a hiccup or a moan than anything else, and he’s clumsily trying to time his own movements to meet Kenma’s. His eyes are closed and his head has fallen to the side. He lets go of Kenma’s ass to reach in between their bodies and tease his clit, his other hand pulling up the collar of his stolen hoodie to muffle his growing moans. It’s for the best, since they really don’t want their neighbors to hate them, but Kenma can’t help but miss the noises once they’re harder to distinguish.

Shouyou’s so slick and warm and _fuck,_ he feels amazing. Kenma’s building orgasm is bittersweet; he knows coming will feel great, but he doesn’t want this to be over yet.

So he stops.

Kenma pulls back until just his head rests inside, and makes himself not push back in. Shouyou clearly doesn’t like it, judging by his protests.

“Oh my god, come on! I was right there!”

“Yeah, I was, too,” Kenma says. “I wasn’t ready to be done yet.”

“I was!” And _god,_ Shouyou actually _pouts._ Kenma’s solution is to lean down and kiss him, a short and rather innocent peck on the lips, and then another and another until Shouyou breaks and starts laughing.

Kenma thinks it’s adorable, and the pre-orgasm tingle has receded some, so he rolls his hips forward again, pushing in about halfway before pulling out again.

“You were ready, huh? You still right there?” He pushes in until he can feel Shouyou’s hair tickling his pelvis and stills.

“Kenmaaaaaaaa!”

“Yes, Shouyou?” he teases.

“Please?”

Their eyes meet, and _honestly, they’re fucking,_ why does this feel so sappy all of a sudden? Shouyou smiles at him softly, asking again, and Kenma’s initial resolve to draw it out crumbles.

“Yeah, okay.”

Kenma starts moving again, his thrusts dying down from the aggressive fucking from earlier to something softer and more mellow. He pushes in and pulls out slowly, leaning down to kiss Shouyou’s cheeks as he gasps from the feeling of it all, not having the hoodie to shroud his voice anymore.

Their lips meet after a few moments, and they kiss lazily, tongues swiping along lips and each other without pause. Kenma’s pushing into Shouyou with a little more force now as his climax builds.

“Shou—“ he groans, pulling back just enough to speak, “I’m gonna—“

“Me too, Kenma, go ahead.”

The force with which Kenma’s orgasm hits him his surprising, and he forgets his surroundings for a moment as he’s overwhelmed with sensation. That amazing feeling spreads through his entire self, the tingling electricity working from his spine out to his fingertips. It’s immobilizing for a moment, and all he can do is moan as it flushes out of his system.

Shouyou.

That’s his first thought when he comes back to himself, and Kenma can tell that Shouyou didn’t come. He feels guilty, but he can also tell that he’s still really close.

“Love you, Shouyou,” he whispers, pulling out swiftly. Shouyou shifts a little at the feeling, but quickly recovers when Kenma pushes three fingers into his hole, covered in his slick. Kenma can feel the pre-climax contractions around his fingers and curls them up against that spot that always catches Shouyou off guard. Sure enough, he groans and touches Kenma’s wrist as he comes for the second time that morning.

Neither of them knows how much time passes before they find the motivation to get up. The movement is finally prompted by Kenma’s own disgust at the weird feeling of the used condom on his flaccid dick, and Shouyou follows him to the bathroom as he turns the shower on.

“Not that hot! It’s gonna burn me!” Shouyou whines, catching the dial turned almost all the way to the red end of the spectrum.

“You won’t get a burn, Shouyou,” Kenma chuckles, turning the temperature down anyway.

They’re both already close to naked, so it’s quick to shed what’s left: Shouyou’s stolen triforce hoodie and Kenma’s old t-shirt. They stand beside each other at the sink to brush their teeth and then their hair, and when the mirror starts to fog up, they get into the shower together.

Shouyou washes off between his legs, really making sure to get cleaned up, and Kenma remembers back when he got shy about this. Shouyou would scurry off on his own, locking the door and cleaning up without an audience.  Kenma eventually asked about it, making sure he knew he wasn’t going to stare, and over time they started showering together. It was in the past now, and Shouyou doesn’t even notice he was being watched as he puts back the soap and grabs the shampoo.

“C’mere.”

Kenma knows what’s happening, and he smiles as Shouyou starts working the shampoo into his hair for him. He closes his eyes so any stray shampoo won’t get in his eyes and lets Shouyou tilt his head back into the water a moment later to rinse it out. After a moment under the hot water, he grabs Shouyou’s strawberry-scented shampoo and returns the favor.

They trade off, lathering in shampoo and then conditioner for each other, taking short breaks to kiss as the bathroom fills with steam.

This is going to be a great weekend. It already is.

 


End file.
